


Taken by sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU: Kidnapping, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ryden, dab, idk how to do tags, joshler - Freeform, jyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You may be wondering Tyler got into this situation, but even if you’re not, too bad! Because you’re gonna find out!





	Taken by sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: I don’t hate Jenna, in fact a love Jenna. So no offense meant!

Tyler raced through the forest, he could feel his shirt getting snagged on branches and his arms being scratched. He didn’t care. He had skirted to a stop in front of a deep ravine with no way to cross over. It was too deep to wade in, he decided.  
“Get back here!” He heard the masked man scream. He had made his decision, and backed up a few paced. He ran and jumped, trying to make it over the ravine. He seemed to be going in slow motion as he leaped across. He heard leaves rustling and cracking as someone followed him. He landed on the edge of the ravine and scrambled to try and get a good footing. All he felt was almost unbearable pain shoot through his right ankle. He tried not to throw up as he saw the purple-tint to it. Once he was mildly successfully at getting footing, Tyler turned and saw the man throwing a rock with expert aim. The next thing he new, he felt the stone collide with his head and the cold, rushing water sweep him away. Then, everything went black. He gained consciousness enough to feel the immense pain shoot through his ankle and see the trees pass through the sky. 

You may be wondering how he got into this situation, but even if you’re not, too bad! Because you’re gonna find out!

Tyler was walking home from school, alone. He wanted some quiet after that day.  
“Tyler? Where are you going?!” He invertedly sighed. Jenna. The girl had been dropping hints and trying so hard to get Tyler to notice him as anything more than a friend, but it wasn’t working. He spun on his heel and looked into her deep blue gaze. “Hi, Jen. I’m just going to be walking home today.” He said. Jenna frowned slightly, her perfect skin creasing. “Can I come with?” She asked. Tyler was searching for a response when his other friend, Hayley came over. “I think he wants to be alone right now, but come over! I wanted to show you my prom dress anyway.” Tyler flashed her a thankful glance and nodded goodbye, before turning away.  
He decided to go into the forest. His parents were all about basketball and he tried so hard to like it, but he did not succeed. As he climbed into his old, rickety tree house, he found his scratched up, second hand Ukulele and his keyboard that Hayley has bought him for his birthday one year. He pulled his notebooks full of songs out of the box they were kept in. He stayed here overnight when his parents were being overbearing, so he kept a small pillow and sleeping bag.  
He settled onto the floor, with his ukulele in his lap, about to strum when he heard a knock and froze. No one knew about this place, not even his best friend Brendon. Was it the original owners? He decided to stay where he was, hoping they would go away. All went quiet, and then the door burst open, tearing it off its creaky hinges. A tall man wearing a long black coat and with a white mask covering his entire face came into his view and Tyler stood up.  
“Can I help you..?” He asked, trying to keep his voice level.  
“I knew he’d be here!” A female voice shouted. He raked his brain, trying to see if he remembered hearing it before. Who knew about this place apart from him? He looked around widely, until he felt someone smack him in the head. He crumpled to the ground, all going black. 

So that’s how he got here. Being carried with soaking clothing back into the black van with beige seats. He had tried to escape, but obviously that hadn’t succeeded. He shivered and was placed on the seat, and slipped into a deep slumber. 

The next time he woke, he was laying in a bed. Scratch that, HIS bed, in his room. He recognized the bed lined up against the wall. He sat up slightly and noticed the bedside table had everything he left on it. His black pen, the blue cup with water, and his charger. His phone wasn’t there though. He pushed back he white comforter and saw his foot was in one of those surgical boots.  
So it was broken. He blinked the pain away and got out of bed. He was unnerved to find everything in the exact same place.  
Is this my room? Did we swing bag and go back to Ohio? Panic was rising, he limped over to the door and tried to open the door. Locked.  
So, if we didn’t go back, where are we? He heard a clock chime ten somewhere, but he couldn’t tell if it was day or night. He limped open to the window and saw that is was bricked in.  
Bile rose in his throat and he forced it down. For the first time he realized the severity of his situation. He was trapped somewhere unknown, kidnapped by someone that had obviously stalked him and knew everything about him, and had no way to tell what time it is.  
How long was I out? Was it a day? A week? A month?  
Suddenly, the panic was too much to handle. He collapsed, twisting his already broken ankle and hitting his head, then, once again, everything was coated in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up dudes thanks for reading alright stay fresh cheese bags


End file.
